Blinded by love - America x reader
by Beigishwhite
Summary: Alfred had a crush on his bestfriend - you . He loved you so much until something happened .


_" Hey , there sweetheart… are you okay ? I've been waiting here everyday…Tell me if you need something , okay ?" _

A blonde man in brown leather jackets caressed your cheeks . His name is Alfred F. Jones , your lover . He's been sitting there –beside you- for an hour or so .

_"Your hands are so cold , sweetheart . Here , wear my jacket . "_

Al gave you his jacket and wrapped your hand to it .

_"Warm enough ? Comfortable ? Tell me everything you need and I'll go get it , sweetheart . "_

A young man , blinded by love .

xXx

" Hey , yo… Al , " you pat his shoulders –just like the way you used to greet him .

" _ , buddy! " he pulled your arms towards him –just so you can sit beside him , " let me treat you , dude . Pick what 'cha like.. "

" Geez , Al… Thanks! " you smiled cheerfully ," but I don't feel hungry enough . You go ahead . "

Alfred blushed –noticing your smile . He shakes his head and nom the fries –which already been served . You giggled while staring at him nom .

" Don't look at me like that , bud ," he flicked your forehead .

" Oh ? So you're embarrassed to looked at me , hero ," you chuckled ," a coward , no ?"

Both you and him laughed hard . You two we're best friends from the day you enter college .

" Dude! You sounded just like that old British guy! Its hilarious !" he laughed even harder , making everybody on the diner stares at you two –annoyed .

" A-al.. S-shut up ," you covers his mouth with your hand ," everyone is staring at us , idiot! "

He notice your hands touching his lips . His laughed stopped and replaced with a slight pinkish blush on his face .

xXx

" Hey , Alfred … you've been blanked for quite some time there . " Arthur –Al's step brother – asked while making his daily evening tea .

" H-huh ? N-nothing , art! " he shrugged ," its nothing… "

" I'm your step brother , git . I know whether you're ly—"

" I-its about , _ ! Y-yeah… nothing else . "

" And what about her , " Arthur sips his tea ," something's wrong ? "

Alfred shrugged and shakes his head ," Nothing , dude! This hero has no problems at all! Hahahahahahaha! "

" You're bloody lying , git . Tell me or I take your daily consume of burgers . "

" I-its just… I've been thinking about her lately… that's all…. ," he sighed ," and now don't take my burgers away , idiot! "

" My stupid brother is in love , doesn't he ? " Arthur chuckled , " congratulations for you . "

" L-love ? Haha! This h-hero wouldn't be in love that easily ," Alfred blushed ," right? "

" I'm pretty sure you are , git . "

" S-so… what should I do then ?" Alfred buries his face onto the cushions ," I'm such a dork ."

Arthur sighed . It's the first time he saw his brother looked this love-struck .

" Ask her out , maybe ? "

Alfred kept on hugging the cushions . Maybe he's been called 'hero' all the time , but strangely he doesn't have the courage to ask a girl out .

xXx

_" Okay , hero… its easy… just tell her that you loved her and ask her out . " _

" H-hey… , bud- I mean _ . " He poked your shoulders .

He brings a bouquet of white roses –just what you like .

" Huh ? Oh , hey Al.. what's with the ro—"

" I-its for you! " he gave the bouquet to you shyly .

" W-well….thank you ? What special occasion is this so that you give me roses ? "

He blushed madly , staring at you –speechless .

" Eh ? What is it ? Is there something on my hair ? " you smiled cutely at him ," what is it buddy ? "

He leans down and rest his face onto your shoulders ," I-I ...love you _ "

You blushed ," e-eh ? "

He grabs your hand and kiss it –gentlemanly ," w-will you go out with me ? "

You sighed ," of course , dumbhead …. ." You giggled .

" Meet me at the Chinese restaurant , tomorrow 'kay ? " His face lit up –showing happiness that he's not rejected by his crush .

" Un… ," you nodded slowly .

" See you , then ," he ran away excitedly ," see you _ ! "

He leaped his way home , feeling excited to go to his first date . He looked like a teenager who just got his new phone . Funny , yet heart-melting .

You giggled and goes back home . You've secretly been wanting this day to come .

" Alfred… such a charming dork—"

Suddenly , it happened .

xXx

" Oh boy! Oh boy! What clothes should I wear ? " he ruffled his pile of shirts ," _ seems to like formal clothes –since she wars dresses everyday- but its just an ol' Chinese resto . "

He jumped to his bed , smiling . He cant stop thinking about his first date . He wishes that it'll be the best date in his life . He cant stop thinking about how beautiful you will be , about your hair , about your clothes , about your smile , everything about you .

Is it funny for a 19 year old guy to have his first date ? To be excited like this ? To be smitten ?

Suddenly his phone rang . Its from your mom .

_( Alfred… I'm sorry to disturb you , honey . But , _ is in the hospital . Perhaps you could visit her now ? )_

His eye twitched . He dropped his phone and grabs his jacket then ran to the main door .

_(Alfred ? Alfred F. Jones ?) _

Your mom kept on calling him .

Arthur choked his sandwiches when he spots Alfred running down the stairs –looking desperate .

" Y-you bloody git! Where are you going ?! It's a blizzard out there! "

Alfred didn't answer anything , he kept on panicking and let the main door open .

" W-where is she ?! " Alfred shouted when he got to the front of the hospital you're in . He search for his phone on his pocket .

" Shit! I left it at home! " he goes to the counter –panicking .

" Tell me what room is _ _ in ! Hurry! "

" I-its…room 201 m-mister … "

He dash to your room immediately . Without knocking , he opens the door .

" W-where is she ?! What happened !? "

Your mother –crying- pointed at you whose unconsciously laying on the bed .

" S-she…got hit b-by a t-truck …. ," your mom explains sadly , " i-its still a miracle hat she's alive . "

Tears start flowing from his eyes . He walk towards you , weakly caressing your hair .

" I-I'm sorry…. But can you leave us alone ? " he whispers slowly . Your mom nodded and get out from the room .

" _ , " he sat down beside you and kissed your hands ," are you okay ? "

" We haven't go to our first date… " he wipes his tears with your finger –just to make him feel your skin on his eyes .

" I-I …loved you.. "

Suddenly your heart-beat stops . Your temperature dropped .

He couldn't hold his tears anymore .

" _ ? Stay with me , 'kay ? "

He didn't care about the fact that you're dead .

Your mom comes in ," No! D-don't die , sweetheart! " she cries louder .

" She's not dead! Look ! Her heart is still beating , right ? "

Suddenly a doctor came in ," young boy , she's dead… we're truly sorry…deep condolence . "

" No! Get out of here , people! Let me be with my girlfriend alone! "

' But she's dead Al—"

" Shut up , people! " he pushed everybody out and pointed a gun from his pocket ," if someone dares to come in I'll kill you! "

xXx

_" _ , how are you ? Still feeling sleepy ? " _ Alfred caressed your hair .

_" I'm still here… If you need something , tell me . "_

_" I missed you .. woke up , please ? You haven't eat anything in two days… " _

_" I love you , _ . " _ He kissed your cold cheeks and caressed it gently .

A young man , blinded by love .


End file.
